<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who am I? by Cynthia_Dust101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255496">Who am I?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Dust101/pseuds/Cynthia_Dust101'>Cynthia_Dust101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Bular acting like an older brother, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Character Death, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Dust101/pseuds/Cynthia_Dust101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl from our universe is teleported to another to wield a magical amulet but gets her memories erased so she could not remember who she is.</p><p>Later in life, she gets assigned to tutor a boy named Jim Lake Jr., she believes it will be just another day but what happens when she gets pulled into the world magic, trolls and mythical creatures.</p><p>Join her as she has amazing adventures with her friends and tries to find answers of who she is.</p><p>Warning for young reader (I doubt any of you will even read this story or read the warning) there will be:<br/>Metion of death, mental health problems, attempted suicide, gore, death, mention of attempted rape, and some more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Lake Jr./Self OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolonge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl was walking in the local mountain paths with her family but this time she strayed away from her family as she went on another path, as she was walking near a small river until she saw a something gleaming throw the waters, believing that it was just a piece of metal she then walked away from it, after three minutes her curiosity got the best of her as she then walks back to it.</p><p>She looked down on the water as her eyes caught the sight of an emerald gem with a gold rim holding it in, she then picked it up and looked at it and she could continue to walk until a bright light surrounds her.</p><p>At a different dimension</p><p>As the changelings began to create the circle for the ritual one stopped and looked at another “Are you sure that we should be doing this?” the other looked and sighs “You know we must do this if we want to survive.” “I know it’s just that...It feels wrong to take one from a different dimension and have their family wanting to know where they went.” “I know I feel the same but there is no other who can wield it from our world, so we must find one from another...Now come on, it’s about to start.” The two changelings when and joined a circle. Once everyone was at their place and had a totem, the Leader then started to chant a spell.</p><p>𝔒 𝔡𝔦 𝔪𝔞𝔤𝔫𝔦,</p><p>As the leader was saying the incantation he began to sprinkle stardust at the circle</p><p>𝔄𝔲𝔡𝔦𝔱𝔢 𝔪𝔢, 𝔢𝔱 𝔞𝔲𝔡𝔦 𝔥𝔞𝔢𝔠 𝔠𝔩𝔞𝔪𝔞𝔱</p><p>The followers totems started to glow</p><p>ℑ𝔫 𝔣𝔞𝔠𝔱𝔬, 𝔲𝔱 𝔫𝔬𝔫 𝔦𝔫𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔦𝔞𝔱 𝔥𝔬𝔪𝔬 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔦</p><p>The Leader then poured glacier water in the middle of the circle</p><p>𝔢𝔱 𝔢𝔵𝔢𝔯𝔠𝔦𝔱𝔦𝔲𝔪</p><p>The followers then raised up their totems as the totems started glow more brighter as well as the circle</p><p>𝔗𝔯𝔞𝔫𝔰𝔦𝔯𝔢 𝔡𝔦𝔳𝔦𝔡𝔢 𝔐𝔞𝔤𝔫𝔞</p><p>The glacier water then started to rise up as it did a form of human could be seen within the water, the water then dropped to the floor.</p><p>As the ritual was done in the middle of the circle was a young girl looking everywhere wondering where she was holding onto the emerald gem until she saw the changelings but didn’t scream.</p><p>The leader then walked up to her and took out an amulet that was gleaming a magenta color, He then spoke an incantation  '𝔉𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔥𝔬𝔫𝔬𝔯 𝔬𝔣 𝔐𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔞𝔫𝔞, 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔢𝔯 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔪𝔭𝔦𝔬𝔫’ Then the amulet lit up and dashed towards the girl then circled around her. The girl then took out her right hand as the amulet then landed on her palm.</p><p>The leader looked at two of the changelings and spoke “Take her to the room and have the elixir ready” They nodded and walked up to the girl who calmly went with them.</p><p>In the room</p><p>The changeling and the girl walked up to a door and opened, within the room was a chair in the middle and a table with potions and elixirs. She sat down on the chair but as she does, metal straps lock her wrist and ankles, the first changeling puts a gag in her mouth, she tries to remain calm. The second changeling walks towards her and with a syringe in their hand, the liquid inside the syringe was green and glowing. The changeling looks at her and smiles, “Now let’s get this started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Becoming Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story begins<br/>Also Esra does where a mask and an eye patch she will take it off at some point on the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal morning in Arcadia Oaks as an alarm clock started to beep as it turned 6:00 AM until a base ball was thrown and broke it. A girl then got up,stretched, climbed down from her bed and opened her drawer of her drawing desk and grabbed a container of pills and went to get ready. The girl went into the bathroom that was connected to her room and showered, after a few minutes she then got out, dried herself, changed in the bathroom and took off the towel from her head and hung it on a rack and started to dry her hair and took two pills.</p><p>She was rather short for a fithteen year old, her right eye was dark brown on top and black on the bottom (Though no one saw the difference)  while her left was covered by an eyepatch along with long black hair with strawberry blonde stripes. She wore a large black sweater with a dragon on the back with the moon phases on the sleeves with a black Tokyo Ghouls shirt underneath. She has dark blue jeans and black shoes and has a black face mask with white painted dragon teeth and has a black choker with a medium size emerald gem with a gold rim holding it. She also wore black breathable gloves.</p><p>She then went back to her room, her room was a twin size room but it was cozy. On the walls were posters of different anime shows along with some cartoons, bands, astrology and celebrities. At the left side of her room was her bed which was a loft bed it had gray bed sheet with a black fluffy heavy blanket on top with black and white pillows with stars and constellations on them and underneath it was a desk: it with a big black wheelie chair, drawing tablet, a pencil holder, a bookshelf filled with art books, cabinets filled with old and new art folders, sketch papers scattered all over the place, and a pin board. </p><p>In the middle of her room was a circular rug that had the Zodiac Signs on it in the middle and some bean bag chairs. On the right side was another desk table  but with a laptop and papers of school work scattered all over the place with an electric guitar with a galaxy theme on it with it’s speakers next to it. Next to her bathroom door was a basket and the closet, a bookshelf filled with many books and other stuff.</p><p>She then quickly walked out of her room, walked down the stairs and started to clean the house a bit ‘til she went to the kitchen and started to cook making four lunches putting one in the fridge. She then placed some food, tea bags, tea cup, and a teapot on a tray, she walked towards the basement door and walked downstairs to see her mom looking at a painting “Good Morning Esra.” The girl now known as Esra greeted her mother “Buenos dias mamá.” She put down the tray and hugged her mother as she hugged her back “I believe you should get going now or else you’ll be late again.” Esra then looked at her mother “Sí, supongo que sí,” She then let go but not before she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek “Te veré más tarde mamá.” </p><p>She then grabbed her keys and walked towards the door, opened and closed it and walked towards a Black 1990 VMAX motorcycle,turned it on and drove. Esra drove to a cafe ordering her usual before paying and then driving to school. Once at the school she parked her motorcycle at the student parking lot, went into the school front office and left a paper bag then went to the lockers and saw her one of two friends “Hola Eli.” Eli looked up from his book and waved “Oh, Hi Esra!” She then gave him a paper bag and opened the locker, put her bag in it and took out her books while talking with Eli until they heard the bell ring and they walked to class.</p><p>History class</p><p>“The Peloponnesian War was actually three wars,” The teacher explained “Fought between Athens and Sparta. The first war is known as the Archimedean War. Type that into your search engines.” Esra was typing in the information until she noticed a boy staring at girl and rolled her eyes, while typing in her laptop she heard the boy and his friend whispering about something but couldn’t understand what they were saying </p><p>“What...doing”</p><p>“Research.”</p><p>“Hey...up ’Talking Amulet.’ ”</p><p>“I...did...all...toys...One...was...plushie.”</p><p>She had no idea what they were saying but the two words “Talking Amulet” piqued her interest until she heard the teacher walk up to boy “Wouldn’t you agree?” Esra saw him look up at the teacher and asked “Sir?” The teacher smiled at him and asked “With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactics of war, as I’ve described.” The boy then quickly responded </p><p>“Oh...uh...absolutely.”</p><p>“Excellent, which tactics specifically?”</p><p>“Uh the winning ones?”</p><p>The class then laughed while she chuckled until the bell rang and everyone started to pack their stuff and Strickler spoke “Alright, alright, don’t forget Michaelson, chapters four and five.” As everyone was leaving Strickler then spoke “Jim, Esra, may I have a word and Esra may you kindly please step outside for a bit until I call you?” Esra then spoke “Yes Mr.Strickler…”</p><p>Esra stepped outside and shut the door, she waited for a while before the boy walked out as the teacher known as Mr.Strickler called her name, right before she entered the room the boy accidentally bumped into her “Oh I’m so sorry are you ok?” Esra looked up and said “It’s ok and I’m fine.” She quickly entered the room, she then looked at Strickler and asked </p><p>“Um, you wanted a word with me?”</p><p>“Why yes Nyx I noticed how your grades are incredible and…”</p><p>“And?” </p><p>“I want you to tutor Jim.”</p><p>Esra was a bit shock by this, she thought for a few minutes before asking</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She looked at Strickler with a stern face</p><p>“I mean, you could’ve picked anyone in the class and yet you picked me.”</p><p>“Because Nyx and I’m not saying this in an offensive way, I noticed that you aren’t very social like you used to be and don’t have many friends, the only you have is Eli and Shannon and I want to help you with that. Besides Jim is a kind and adventurous boy, I believe you two will get along just nicely, also he is failing in some of his classes and I want you to help him with that.”</p><p>Esra thought for a moment before nodding “Ok I’ll tutor him.” Strickler then smiled “Excellent, I’ll make sure to inform Youn- I mean Jim about this, You two will start tomorrow.” Esra then nodded “Uh alright then I guess I should get going before-” Then the bell ranged “Aw great I’m late from gym!” Before she left Stickler then handed her a late pass “Here you go Nyx.” She then took it “Oh thanks Mr.Stickler...I’ll see you later” and sped off to the gym.</p><p>At the Gymnasium</p><p>In gym class, Esra and Eli were sitting on the bleachers after doing some lounges,push ups, sit ups and laps, as they were drinking there water, Esra quickly put her mask to hide her face, while looking around she saw jim the boy that she was going to tutor cheering at his friend who was climbing the rope until he fell and got his foot tangled on it.</p><p>Esra chuckled and saw Shannon with three other girls. As she was relaxing a bit heard the Coach shouting at Toby, “What is that on my rope?!” Esra rolled her eyes as continued to watch, “Every student here should be able to climb this rope and ring that bell,” he then pointed at the bell that was hanging on a beam, “I want all of you to be made of iron. Iron!” He poked at the boy’s belly, “ You gotta be kidding me. I don’t know what I feel sorry for. You or the rope.”</p><p>As she was watching she noticed Jim was walking away and went up to the same girl that he was drooling for and was failing miserably to talk to her in spanish until she asked him a question and gave him a paper.</p><p>As she watched, Coach then looked at his chart and noticed that one particular student hadn’t done a rope test, Coach then looked around and saw Esra sitting down and pointed at her, “Hey you there, come here now!” Everyone looked at her then Esra put her water jug down then got up, “I’ll be back.” She then walked towards Coach and spoke, “Yes sir?” Coach then asked</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Esra Nomura, sir.”</p><p>Coach then looked at his chart and found her name “It says here on my chart that you haven’t done rope climbing test yet.” She then replied “I wasn’t here on that day”</p><p>“Oh really where were you-”</p><p>“Therapy.”</p><p>Coach then looked shocked but he then regained his posture “Oh um will that still doesn’t mean you haven’t done it yet.” Esra then looked at him and sighed “Will then let’s get this over with then.” </p><p>Esra then walked towards the rope but then walked backwards and stopped when she had enough room to run, Coach took out his time and yelled “Start!” Esra then took off, jumped on the mats before jumping again and started climbing the rope, when she got to the top she ringed the bell and did a backflip to get back down and stuck the landing, as she did, Coach stopped his timer and looked at it as everyone else was looking at her, Coach shouted, “18.23 seconds!” And everyone started to clap, as they were clapping Esra started to feel something off with her body, her was body trembling, she felt herself sweat, her heart beating faster than before, her stomach felt as if it were twisting itself, she started to hyperventilate, she started become dizzy and her mind went blank. She didn’t know what was happening until she remembered her...anxiety attacks.</p><p>As this was happening Jim stopped clapping and noticed Esra’s change of behavior and became worried, Esra’s mind told her one thing</p><p>ＲＵＮ!</p><p>And right before Jim could even take a step towards her, Esra then swiftly turned around and darted out the gym, everyone stopped clapping and looked surprised at what happened and were standing there until Coached shouted at them to continued on what they were doing, Jim went back to Toby until he noticed Shannon sneaking out the gym and towards the lockers and saw Eli putting what seems to be Esra’s stuff in her bag. He then shrugged it off and continued to walk to Toby.</p><p>In the Locker Room</p><p>Esra ran into the locker room and went straight to the bathroom stalls, went in one and locked herself in it. She then remembered what her therapist told her and started to relax her body and control her breathing. She did this several times until she felt herself getting better until she heard a knock at the stall and someone spoke, “Esra, are you ok?” It was Shannon.</p><p>Esra responded, “Yeah...I-I’m fine just…” Shannon then reassured her, “Hey it’s ok you don’t have to tell me ok, if you don't want to or if you’re not ready, remember take your time.” Esra smiled, “Thanks.” Shannon chuckled, “You’re welcome.” The bell rang and Shannon walked towards her lock to change, Esra heard every girl come into the locker room and changed, she waited until every girl was out and got out of the stall and went towards her locker and changed.</p><p>Esra was done putting her regular clothes on and putting on her jacket, as she turned around to grab her books to leave until she saw a girl in front of her and jumped back a bit, “¡Oh Dios mío!” The girl then spoke, “Oh I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Esra then looked back at her “No it’s ok...uh do you need help or…” the girl then spoke “Oh right um do you like Shakespeare,plays or musicals?” Esra looked at her a bit confused and said, “Yes I do I practically read some of his plays and yes to the others as will.” The girl then smiled</p><p>“Will I want to know if you wanted to be part of the school play?”</p><p>“The school what?”</p><p>“The school play, the Theater Club is going to do the play “Romeo and Juliet” this year and we’re having some trouble getting the girls to audition.” Claire handed her a flyer of the play, as Esra was looking at it and noticed it was the same one she gave to Jim, the bell and the girl was leaving “Oh I didn’t get your name.” the girl turned around “Oh where are my manners, I’m Claire Nunez.” Esra then replied “I’m E-Esra Numora.” Claire then smiled “Will see you around Esra!” ,and walked away, Esra shyly said, “Yeah um you too” Once Claire left, she then grabbed her books and walked out of the locker room.</p><p>Courtyard</p><p>As Esra was walking towards the lockers to go put away her stuff and get her backpack and keys, she looked and saw a small crowd of students that were around the area where her locker was and heard two boys talking or yelling at each other, she sighed and took deep breath before go in the small crowd and pushed through them and saw the school bully Steve and Jim until she heard Eli’s voice in her locker.</p><p>She sighed and walked towards them pushing Steve and Jim away from each other and opened the locker and Eli fell out landing in her arms “Oh…um hi Esra.” Esra then looks at Eli “Hola Eli.” and she puts him down and puts her books away and grabs her backpack and keys.</p><p>As she does everyone stares in shock at what happened until Steve grabs her shoulder and turns her around “And who are you?” Esra looks at Steve with a bored face, “Why does that matter?” Steve then growled and pointed his thumb at himself, “I’m Steve Palchuk, top dog of this school and let me tell you the rules: One the strongest people make the rules her-” before he could even finish Esra started to laugh, “Oh g-god! *snorts* I-I’m so s-sorry! J-just.. One second!”</p><p>Esra’s laughter downs down as she stares at Steve “Ok um let me tell you this, first: I’ve been here since freshman year and second: let me tell you in the language that you understand,” Esra clear her throat and spoke, “so the thing is I heard this before ,the whole threatening the new kid thing, the so called imitation, I’ve done it before and the thing is,” She looks at steve as her face then turns angry and annoyed, “Is that I just really don’t care anymore.”</p><p>Esra turns around as she puts her hand on the locker as her metal claws come out and starts to walk, as she does the claws scratch the lockers, making a high pitch noise making everyone cover their ears, “You know some people have bad days, I’ve practically had a bad life,” Esra then walks towards on of Steve’s goons “If I want something, it’s already taken from me.” She takes off her sweater and uses it to wrap it around the boy and slams his head on the lockers, she quickly unwraps it and puts it back on and walks up to Steve and takes out her butterfly knife and plays with it as she keeps threatening Steve, “If I were to win a fight now, I will lose the war within me.” She then stops playing with the butterfly knife leaving the blade out as she glares at him, “Threats can only work if you have something to lose, But as for me” Esra points her blade near Steve’s face as he flinches, “I’ve already lost it all long ago. And I doubt you can’t be any good at this ‘cause you just let yourself get distracted and defenceless.” Everyone then turns their heads when they hear a boy groan, the boy falls down as they see Eli behind him waving awkwardly at them.</p><p>Everyone then looks towards Esra as she puts away her blade and says, “So what’s it gonna be bitch?” Steve then lets his rage get to him as he grabs Esra’s shoulder and pins her on the lockers making her bang her head hard and Steve growls, “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” She looked at him with an ‘I don’t care’ look and groans, “Someone who just wants to go home.”</p><p>Jim chimes in as he immediately grabs Steve’s shoulder and calmly (with a hint of venom in his voice) says, “Look Steve, leave her alone ok.” Steve pushes Esra on the locker as he lets go of her, she slumps down on the ground and Eli quickly rushes towards her. Steve turns around, walks up to Jim and grabs him by his shirt and pulls him from the ground “Or you’ll do what?” Jim then stared into Steve’s eyes as he then dared Steve “Do it, punch me.” Steve then looked spectacled at him and said, “Are you asking for a beating?” Jim then spoke “Yeah, go crazy, because in 20 years, you’re gonna be fat and bald and you’ll be working in a muffler shop and Eli will have a career in software and he’ll be a billionaire.”</p><p>“I do like computers!” Eli chimed when helping Esra up but then squeaked as Steve glared at him.</p><p>Toby then started to chant “Let him go! Let him go!” and everyone started to chant as will. </p><p>Right before Steve could punch Jim, Esra (having enough of Steve) then jumps on his back, Steve lets go of Jim as he felt Esra trying to push him on the ground and starts to move around and tries to yank her off until they hear the doors slammed open and they see Coach “Palchuk! Nomura! What the hell is going on here?” Steve then spoke “Nothing, sir” Coach then eyed him “Why aren’t you in practice?” Before Steve could even come up with an excuse, Esra chimed in “I accidently threw one of my books on top of the Water Beam and Steve was helping me, sorry for making him late for his practice.”</p><p>Coach looked at them and sighed “Well alrighty but Steve after you’re done, I want you the double ok?” Steve nodded “Yes sir.” As Coach went back inside, Esra then jumped off of Steve and he stared at her “What?” Steve then said “Nothing” but he then pointed a finger at Jim “Friday. At noon. You and me. Tick-tock.” and walked away.</p><p>Esra then looked at Eli “Vamos, Eli déjame llevarte a casa o tu mamá podría preocuparse como la última vez.” Eli then jogged up to her and spoke “Coming Esra!” right before they were about to leave Esra turned around and looked at Jim, “I should say thank you for saving my ass from Steve’s wrath but I feel like you should thank me for saving your ass from being beaten up by Steve.” As they both left,  Everyone was staring but Jim was the most surprised and felt his face heat up a bit.</p><p>Esra’s house</p><p>After she dropped off Eli home, Esra then drove back to her home, while she was driving she then thought about what happened that day noticing that everyone was probably going to ask her questions now that they know what she looks and sound like. For years she’s been trying to keep a low profile at school ever since she was bullied hoping no one would notice her. Esra sighs and once at the drive way of her home, she parked her motorcycle and went inside.</p><p>Once inside the house Esra called for her mom "Mamá, estoy en casa". She then heard a yell “I’m in the kitchen sweetie!” She then put her bag down and set her keys in a key bowl and walked towards the kitchen “So what are you cooking?” Her mom looked at her and smiled “Whipping up some Ramen for us to eat.” Esra then smiled “That sounds yummy!” Her mother then looked at her, “Also thank you for that lunch but you know I could’ve made my own.” Esra gave a little smile at her mom and responded, “You know I love making lunch for you.”</p><p>She then heard the door open and saw Strickler come in “Hola Strickler.” Strickler then came inside cleaning his shoes on the rug before walking towards the kitchen</p><p>“Hello Nyx, Nomura, how were your days?”</p><p>“The usual as always Strickler.”</p><p>Strickler then looked at Esra, She looked at him and quickly thought of an answer to make sure they didn’t know that she had an anxiety attack, knowing that they would freak out a bit.</p><p>“It was ok I guess.” Strickler noticed that the tone of her voice was a bit lower than usual.</p><p>“Really then why is the tone of your voice a bit low then?”</p><p>Esra panicked for a bit now remembering that Strickler could know if someone was lying by the tone of their voice, she tried to think of an answer until giving up, she sighed, looked away, “I sort of had an...anxiety attack...at school.” Strickler and Nomura then stopped what they were doing and looked at Esra, before they could even speak, Esra spoke first, “Ok before you freak out let me explain.”</p><p>Strickler and Nomura then calmed down as Esra started to explain, “It happened in gym when Coach told me that I haven't done my rope climbing test, so I did it but I didn’t know it that everyone else in the gym were watching so when I was done, everyone then started clapping and then I-I started t-to panic and-and then I-I don’t I ran to the lo-” </p><p>Before she could continue her Nomura went up to her and hugged her to calm her down, “Hey, hey, hey, Esra it’s okay you didn’t know you don’t have to tell us if you want too.” Esra then hugged her mother back, they stayed like that for a while until Strickler spoke, “Nomura It’s time for us to go.” Nomura nodded as she took out something from a drawer and gave it to Esra, “Since it’s almost your birthday within two weeks your father wanted you to have this. Esra looked at the object in her mother’s hand and saw that it was a gift box, she took it and looked at her mother who smiled and said, “Thanks mom.”</p><p>Nomura and Stickler then left, leaving Esra alone, She then took out your work and started to do it. After a while, she was able to finish all her homework, packed it all in her bag and right before she could walk to her room, she then heard the house phone ring, she got off the couch and picked it up “Hello who is this?”</p><p>“Hey Esra, it’s me Shannon!”</p><p>“Oh hi Shannon.”</p><p>“I saw what happened in the courtyard, are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?”</p><p>“No Shannon, I’m ok, just a little headache- wait how did you know what happened? I didn’t see you there at all!”</p><p>“Mary posted a video, it’s on her blog and it’s going viral!”</p><p>Esra put the phone on the desk and ran towards her laptop in her room and quickly went on Mary’s blog, “Shitshitshitshitshit!” and sees that the video did indeed go viral, she goes on other social medias and sees the video everywhere and the comments going crazy. She groans as walks back downstairs and pick up the phone and talks to Shannon</p><p>“Great now everyone knows...I just hope our parents don’t see it.</p><p>“Yeah same...Oh I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye Esra!”</p><p>“Bye Shannon.”</p><p>Esra hangs up as she walks back on the couch and groans as she rubs her face. Knowing that her mom and Strickler won’t be home for awhile, Esra then turned on the tv, grabbed some chips and sat on the couch and watched Gun Robot. Half way through the movie she looked at the time and grabbed the control and turned off the tv,  she looked at the gift box, grabbed it and got up. She thought for a few seconds until walking towards, grabbing her bag and opening her backdoor, walking out and closing it, she then jumped over the fence and walked towards the forest.</p><p>Forest</p><p>She then made it through the forest and kept walking until she reached a stone wall that was covered with vines, Esra walked towards it and pushed the vines showing a cave entrance, the vines hiding it from other people, taking out a flashlight, she went inside, fixing the vines, turned on the flashlight and walking through it. The deeper she walked, the darker it would get, she kept on walking until she saw some glowing crystals and gems that lit up the way making the cave look like a galaxy sky, she turned off her flashlight, putting it in her bag and kept on walking until she saw a light at the other end.</p><p>She then walked out of the cave and entered a clearing, within the clearing were many different flowers, plants, boulders to climb, and one single tree in the middle that had a swing on one of its branches and the night sky shunned with thousands of stars glowing. Ez walked towards the tree and sat on the swing and played Welcome to Wonderland by Anson Seabra and started to push the swing with her legs.</p><p>While she was swinging she remembered the old times when her father was with them, how he used to dance with her, mom and Strickler, the jokes he told, when he comfort her when she was sad,angry,or scared, when he sung to her, when he cooked, when she helped him build the motorcycle that was now hers and when he took her to the clearing in which she was in. She missed him dearly, missing him everyday, ever since <b> <em>that day</em> </b>. One that she wished had never come true, one in which she would lock herself in her room, sleeping through it hoping to move on to the next day.</p><p>While Esra was remembering the old times, she then noticed that her right pocket was glowing and took out the gift box her mother had given her and saw that it was glowing a magenta color, she opened it and saw an amulet but none of what had ever seen. It looked like a clock but without the number, it had two smaller circles in it one big and one small, in the big one she saw a smaller circle but it had a face on it,on the rims were weird inscriptions but she couldn’t read it and within it was a purple gem.</p><p>Once she held it but then jumped a bit and almost dropped it until holding the amulet as it started turning and the weird inscription started to change and it stopped when it was english, she stared at it until chanting the inscription</p><p>“𝔉𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 ℌ𝔬𝔫𝔬𝔯 𝔬𝔣 𝔐𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔞𝔫𝔞, 𝔑𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱𝔰𝔥𝔞𝔡𝔬𝔴𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔢 𝔱𝔬 ℭ𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔯𝔬𝔩."</p><p>Once she spoke it, magenta orbs then came out and started to surround her while lifting her up, the amulet then flew out of her hands then black armor pieces appeared and latched onto her while shrinking to fit her as the amulet then went to the right side of the chest plate. The orbs disappeared, causing her to fall but she landed on her feet. Then the orbs returned and surrounded her arm creating an arm crossbow while some of the orbs went to her back and started to create a holder and arrows, some of the orbs then surrounded her face and created a helmet visor. The orbs disappeared once again and Esra took out one of the arrows and placed it in the crossbow, aimed at a tree and shot at it. The arrow then hit the tree causing it to explode, she stared in awe until the armor and the crossbow disappeared only leaving the amulet.</p><p>She looks at the amulet and smiles, but frowns as she hears a rustle but ignores it as she walks towards the tree and stays there for a while.</p><p>The Next Day</p><p>Esra sighs as she stares at the school before walking towards it,  as she was walking everyone was staring at her or whispering to each other about her, she ignores it as she opens her locker, gets her stuff, closes the locker and walks towards her class.</p><p>Time skip (cause I can ok)</p><p>After school was done she decided to go and meet with Strickler to talk about her problems as well as the amulet but as she opened the door she saw Strickler with the boy who tried to defend her: Jim Lake Jr.. Before she could even leave Strickler then called her name, “Esra is that you?” Esra then hissed quietly before looking at them, “Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>Strickler smiled, “No, not at all. Jim I want to introduce to your tutor for your classes, Esra Nomura, Esra this here is James Lake Jr. the boy who you will be tutoring.” Esra and Jim looked at each other, Jim took out his hand for her to shake, she hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it as Jim spoke, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Underneath her mask Esra smiled a bit as she stuttered, “Th-The pleasure is m-mine.”</p><p>After a while of Stickler explaining the situation, Jim and Esra agreed, as they walked out of the room and school, Jim looked at Esra and spoke</p><p>“Um hey Esra?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I was wondering if you want to hangout at lunch, next week, you can bring Eli if you want.”</p><p>Esra thought for a moment, this was her first time that someone asked her to eat lunch with them, well beside Eli, she thought until she nodded, Jim smiled, “Great I’ll see you next week then.” Esra replied, “Uh you too.” Jim rode his bike as Esra rode her motorcycle as they went separate ways.</p><p>Esra’s home</p><p>As Esra made it home, she saw a note on her door from her mother saying that her and Strickler weren’t going to be home till 2 AM. She sighed and entered her home, put her bag at the door and shoes on the rack. She went to the kitchen and started to cook.</p><p>Meanwhile in the museum</p><p>Nomura and Strickler were walking inside the museum talking about the Daylight Amulet, “The amulet chose what?!” Strickler then looked at Nomura and spoke “The amulet chose a human.” Nomura sighed as they went into the museum and walked towards the “new exhibit”, they entered it and walked towards a tarp covering something until Bular walked from behind the tarp and stared at them.</p><p>Strickler and Nomura stared at each other and looked back at Bular who then spoke, “Anything to report?” After giving the reports to Bular, he dismissed them but, “You, stay behind.” He pointed at Nomura, “I would like to have a few words with you.” Nomura and Strickler looked at each other before nodding, Strickler went to the car to wait for Nomura.</p><p>Once he was gone, Nomura and Bular looked at each before Bular looked around and touched the tarp and spoke, “Did you give it?” She looked at him confused “What?” He turned around, looked back at her and spoke again “Did you give her the amulet?” Nomura nodded “Of course I did but…” Bular spoke “But?” She looked at him with a sad expression </p><p>“Why couldn’t we just wait till she was more older, you, I as well as the rest of our group know what has happened to her for those eighteen years and how much she has been through...I just want her to have a normal life until she is ready.” Bular looked at her and sighed “And yet you and I know what happens if we don’t give it to her now. We can use this as an advantage, the human trollhunter doesn’t know how to wield nor fight while she does.”</p><p>Nomura thought for a moment and nodded “You’re right…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”𝐌𝐚𝐲𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝗺𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝗼 𝐠𝐫𝗼𝐰 𝐮𝐩 𝐬𝗼𝗼𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝗼𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>